


Two Crushes, One Heart (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Series: Decisions [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: But Asano and Karma aren't complaining-, Cussing, Feelz, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, MMMMMMMM ASANOXNAGISAXKARMA, Nagisa dresses as a girl a lot, Only one is the true ending, Some smutty smut later on between the three, alternate endings, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: Nagisa Shiota, a 18 year old boy who has a very feminine figure. Many guys get attracted to him, but most lose interest once they figure out his gender. Besides being a boy who dresses like a girl, Nagisa has another secret. He's gay. Very gay. And has a crush on both Karma Akabane and Gakushuu Asano.But when he's forced to choose between the two, will he be able to?





	1. Complications

The sun shone directly into azure eyes as Nagisa tried to look at the sky. He looked away, realizing his stupid mistake, and shut his eyes tightly, trying to get the spots in his vision to go away. His eyes snapped open when he felt a light tug on his ponytail before his hair was released from its elastic prison. He looked up, coming face to face with oh so familiar mercury eyes. He couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey, Karma." He tilted his head, sensing another presence.

Behind the redhead was Gakushuu Asano. The ginger waved to them as he walked up, gently grabbing Nagisa's hand and giving it a small kiss. Nagisa's face heated up and he just froze. Karma waved a hand in his face before looking at the ginger. "You've broken him." Asano laughed quietly and let go of Nagisa's hands. He and Karma were the only ones who knew about the whole boy-dressing-as-a-girl thing, and both knew exactly why.

It was because of Nagisa's mother, Hiromi Shiota. She had wanted a girl, but got Nagisa instead, so she forced him to let his hair grow out and made him wear girly things. What was worse was the fact that Nagisa didn't even bother fighting back, he just let his mother do as she pleased. Karma and Asano were both determined to get him out of that hell. Nagisa looked to the bell when he heard it ring, before looking at the two hotties in front of him. "We should get going."

Asano opened the school door, letting Karma and Nagisa walk in before him. "Hey, Nagi. What class do you have first?" "Huh?" The bluenette was taken aback by Karma's question. "Oh, I have English..." "Well lucky you. Me and Asano have that first too." Asano nodded in agreement. Nagisa couldn't help but smile, heading to his locker to get his stuff. That was when he remembered something...the lockers had two rows. And his was on the top row. Luckily, Karma's was underneath his. They got to their lockers and Karma let the bluenette sit on his shoulders so he could get his stuff.

Nagisa warned him to not peek as he had to lift the dress he was wearing a bit in order to properly stay on the redhead's shoulders. Karma stood up once he was on and opened his own locker, slightly moving away so neither of them would get smacked. Nagisa was shaking as he was scared of falling, even though Karma did this every day since they arrived and never once did he fall. 

The three got what they needed, and headed to class, Nagisa still on Karma's shoulders. And by the fact that he was gently holding Nagisa's legs, the redhead had no plans of putting him down. People started taking notice and whispered to each other. "Y'know, I've never see Nagisa without those two... What did she do, put them under a spell?" "Asano and Akabane are too good for a witch like her!" "She had to have used some sort of persuasion in order to keep them around." "What a slut!" Nagisa's eyes filled with tears and he looked down at the soft head of hair that was between his legs. Karma would never take notice to his feelings, and Nagisa wouldn't be surprised if he ends up confessing and Karma flat out denies him.

He slowly ran his fingers through his hair, trying so hard to not burst into tears. They soon got to class and Karma set Nagisa down, gently rubbing his back in a way of comfort. Asano looked at them before heading inside, the redhead and bluenette following not far after. Karma dragged Nagisa to the back, while Asano sat near the front. Nagisa sat down beside Karma and placed his books on his table, before taking his extra ponytail holder and reaching to pull his hair back into a ponytail, when a soft hand stopped him. 

He quietly squeaked when Karma pulled him onto his lap and took the elastic band, carefully braiding a few parts of his hair. Nagisa was in no spot to deny it, and just let the redhead do his hair. Soon, his hair was pulled into a ponytail with two braids wrapped around it as best as possible. Karma took a picture of it and showed it to Nagisa, who couldn't help but faintly smile. 

The class eventually started and Karma kept the bluenette on his lap, going over any missed notes after class. After they left, Asano pulled Karma away to talk to him, telling Nagisa to go ahead and head to the next class. Nagisa waved to them before running down the hall to the Math room. He wasn't all that good with math...Usually, Karma or Asano helped him when it came to studying for a Math test, and he'd pass it with flying colors.

Nagisa watched the clock while waiting for the teacher. He could've sworn at least Karma had Math with him, but he may easily be wrong. Class seemed to fly by, and as Nagisa was leaving, there was a lot of commotion outside. He tilted his head and tried to see what exactly was going on. Then he saw it. The scene that made his heart melt, but also shatter. 

His devilish redheaded friend was pinned to the lockers by none other than Asano, and they seemed to be having a make-out session. Asano pulled away and licked up Karma's neck, whispering something to him. The two got bombarded with questions, one of the most common being; "Are you guys dating?!" Nagisa felt like he was about to collapse. Not because of how damn hot that was to see Karma and Asano kiss each other, but because of being heartbroken. What Karma said next only made it worse, and before he knew it, Nagisa was bolting towards the main school doors.

_"Indeed we are, and have been in secret."_

Nagisa only slowed down when he got to the school garden outside. He sat down on one of the benches and pulled his legs up to his chest. He shut his eyes tightly as tears started to fall. It was nice to see both of them happy, with each other, but the poor bluenette was so heartbroken from the fact that the chances of either of them liking him back just dropped down to zero.

He barely noticed the two people who had followed him until he felt a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrap around his petite body. He choked on his tears, but didn't want to open his eyes, knowing exactly who had followed him. "I-I'm fine..." He whispered quietly, his voice cracking a bit. "You're a very awful liar." Karma said to him, but...in English. "We've been with you since we were kids, Nagisa. Do you really think we would believe such a silly lie?" Asano must've been sitting beside him, gently rubbing his back.

Karma was soon beside him as well, letting the bluenette rest his head on his shoulder. "Why'd you run off like that?" "B-because you guys were k-kissing, and I j-just felt so h-heartbroken b-because now I-I'll never be a-able to be with e-either of you like I a-always hoped..." He froze a few seconds after he spoke and covered his mouth, jolting up. "I-I..." 

Karma's chuckle rang through his ears as fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back onto the bench. "So little Nagi has hoped to be with one of us?~ For how long?~" Nagisa stared at his hands. "F-four years..." Asano gently grabbed his hand and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "And have you ever hoped to be with the both of us  _at the same time_?" Asano's breath was so close to his ear as he spoke softly. The bluenette's answer most certainly shocked the two, but also made Karma's devilish smirk appear.

 

_"...yes..."_


	2. Uncertain

_"...yes..."_

After hearing Nagisa's answer, Karma had that devilish smirk of his, and Asano just had a faint smirk. The redhead leaned close to his neck, close enough for Nagisa to feel his breath. Asano gently grabbed one of his hands and gave it a small kiss. Nagisa froze and bit his lip, his face heating up. Surprisingly, he didn't fight back, even when Karma started kissing his neck. It was kinda like some sort of weird fantasy that you'd only ever see in your dreams.

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Gakushuu whispered as he leaned to Nagisa's ear, lightly nibbling on it. His breath hitched and he quickly shot up when Karma started unbuttoning his shirt. "I-I don't know... I d-don't want to get i-in between your r-relationship..." He looked down at his hands, his hair falling in front of his face. Karma stood up and gently grabbed his hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

"Nagi, we aren't actually in a relationship. I just said what I did to get all those noisy people to stop." "B-but what about t-the kiss?!" Now it was Gakushuu's turn to stand up and speak. "That was my warning to Akabane. I had told him that he can't just steal you away to be just his." Nagisa slightly looked up, his gaze switching between Karma and Gakushuu. "You see...we planned to share you," Karma whispered, kissing his cheek. "We both want you, and the only way that can really happen is if you're both of ours."

"D-don't I get a s-say in this?!" Nagisa squeaked out. "Obviously." Karma stepped away from him, standing beside Asano. The bluenette looked down at his hands again. "I...I need t-time to fully process t-this. I really l-like the both of y-you, and want to b-be with you guys, But I j-just need to think about m-my final decision before I a-actually make it. I h-hope you guys u-understand..."

"We'd be pretty bad friends if we didn't." Karma gently pulled him into a hug, Gakushuu joining in as well. "Take as much time as you need, Nagisa. You know where to find us when you make up your mind." Gakushuu told him. Nagisa looked up at the taller boys and smiled, nodding. "A-alright! Thank you g-guys so much." 

"You're welcome, Nagisa." They said in unison, before the three headed back to the school to get to class. Nagisa seemed really happy that Gakushuu and Karma were accepting of him taking time to think about the whole thing.

He was really glad he had them as his friends, and crushes. He didn't know what he'd do without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer ^~^


	3. Answer

After school, Nagisa had decided to hang out with Karma and Gakushuu, which was pretty easy since the two share an apartment. He had asked beforehand about coming over, maybe even spending the night, which both Gakushuu and Karma were fine with. So now, here he was, standing in front of the door to their apartment. He slowly raised his hand and knocked a few times. 

The door swung open and he was greeted by Karma. "Come on in, Nagi." Nagisa thanked him and grabbed his bag, then walked into the familiar apartment. He heard the door shut behind him, but paid no mind to it as he looked around. "You redecorated." "Mhm. It was Asano's idea, but I still went with it." Karma headed to the kitchen, Nagisa following after him. "Speaking of Gakushuu, where is he?"

"He left just a few minutes before you arrived to get some groceries. He should be back in about an hour." Nagisa nodded and leaned against the counter. "Where should I put my bag?" Karma glanced at him then looked at his bag. "You can go put it in my room. Want anything to drink?" "Yeah, sure." He moved away from the counter and walked down the hallway to Karma's room. He slightly pushed the door open before walking in, heading over to the bed and setting his bag down by it.

Nagisa looked around the room and walked over to the dresser, grabbing a picture that was on it. It was a picture that was taken back in junior high, during the first year. It was shortly after Gakushuu became friends with them, and when Karma had first found out about the abuse Nagisa went through at home. They had gone to a photo shoot and Nagisa had to dress like a girl. He didn't really mind, mostly because he was with his two friends.

There were a few group photos, solo, then photos were it was Karma and Gakushuu, or Nagisa with one of the two. The one he was holding was one when he had to put on this really tight and short dress, and was told to sit on Karma's lap while holding a prop knife to his neck. Karma had been put in a really nice suit, with his normal white button-up and a red tie. He had one arm around Nagisa's waist while holding a prop gun to his head.

A few tears fell down his face as he remembered that day. He put the picture up and saw that there were a few others that were just him and Karma. He reached for another one when he heard someone chuckle. He squeaked and quickly turned around, just to see Karma walk over to him. "That day had the worst aftermath on me. Do you know how tough it is to hide a raging hard-on with the cutest bluenette you've ever seen on your lap?"

"Can't say that I do... I'm surprised you kept these, though. Even more so that you're displaying them." Karma gently grabbed his hands, staring into azure eyes. "Enough about that. Let's talk about something else." Nagisa backed away a bit, only to get trapped. "Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you..." "Oh? Do tell~"

~~~~~~

Gakushuu walked into the apartment, closing and locking the door. He walked to the kitchen and put the food away before glancing over at the living room, seeing Karma and Nagisa. He walked over to them, making Karma look at him. "Alright, what was so urgent that I just had to be here?" Karma grinned and gently grabbed Nagisa's hand as he stood up. "Go on, Nagi~ Tell him~"

Nagisa gulped then looked at Gakushuu. "I...I want to be w-with the both of y-you." "Akabane isn't making you say this, is he?" Nagisa looked at the ground, his hair falling in front of his face as tears filled his eyes.

_He doesn't take me seriously...thinks this is just a joke Karma made me do..._

"Asano, that's rude. Nagisa is actually being serious! I had nothing to do with him choosing that." Karma spoke, still holding Nagisa's hand. 

Gakushuu looked at the bluenette in front of him, feeling bad that he just assumed that. He gently pulled him into a hug, and Karma ended up getting dragged into the hug as well. Nagisa slowly hugged back, but didn't speak or look at either of them. He soon pulled away from the hug, wiping away his tears and turning away from them. Karma picked him up and walked off to his room.

Nagisa sniffled and buried his face into Karma's shoulder, clutching his shirt. He only looked up when he was forced to. Karma wiped away some tears that were still falling and held him close, before getting an idea. He gently set Nagisa down on the bed as he stood up and walked over to his dresser. 

The bluenette grabbed one of the pillows and buried his face into it as he curled up into a ball. A few minutes later, he felt the bed shift as Karma sat down by him, holding what looked like a box full of pictures. Nagisa slightly sat up, moving to where he was just hugging the pillow. He leaned his head against Karma's shoulder as they looked through all the different pictures that were in the box.

It didn't take long for Nagisa to cheer up, mostly because of Karma's silly comments on the pictures. 

Karma couldn't help but smile when he heard Nagisa's precious laugh. He set the pictures off to the side and turned to face the bluenette. He leaned close to him, placing his hand under Nagisa's chin to tilt his head up. Azure eyes filled with curiosity and confusion stared into mercury eyes, searching for an answer for the question of  _what are you planning?_

The question was answered as soft lips found their way onto his own. Karma closed his eyes as he wrapped his free arm around Nagisa's waist. Two hands were placed on his chest, but they stayed there, no sign of pushing him away.

Karma soon pulled away from the kiss, moving his hand to Nagisa's cheek. "Take it slow, okay? One step at a time." He whispered, gently stroking his cheek. "Asano will eventually come to his senses and realize what he's missing out on."

Nagisa laughed quietly, cutely, and wrapped his arms around Karma's neck. His heart was beating fast, and his cheeks were a bright red. His first kiss was just taken by his first crush. Sure, he still liked Gakushuu as more than a friend, but he first fell in love with Karma. Something about the devilish redhead just made his heart beat faster than normal whenever he was around.

And he knew that it wasn't just because of how hot Karma is, especially without a shirt. Nagisa was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small kiss on his neck. He looked at Karma, his face heating up. 

"How about you go take a shower?" Karma suggested softly. He slowly nodded and got off the bed, walking over to his bag. He opened it and searched for his pajamas. He froze when his fingers closed around a too familiar fabric. Tears filled his eyes as he dropped his bag, revealing that he was holding a soft night-dress. Karma stood up and walked over to him, picking his bag up and walking back to his bed, dumping all of the contents of Nagisa's bag onto his bed.

Nagisa felt like collapsing when he saw all the girly clothes that had replaced his original clothes. Karma said nothing as he threw the bag onto the bed and walked over to his dresser, opening the drawers. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of underwear for Nagisa, before walking back over to the bluenette. He hesitantly took the clothes that Karma was handing him, his hands shaking.

Karma gently grabbed Nagisa's hands and kissed his knuckles. "Go get a shower, Nagi. I'll deal with this." He whispered, gently rubbing his knuckles with his thumbs. Nagisa slowly nodded and kissed his cheek before moving his hands out of his grasp and heading to the bathroom, taking his hair down from its pigtails. 

Karma watched as the door closed behind him and waited for the sound of the water before he grabbed everything that was previously in Nagisa's bag and stuffed it back inside, heading to Asano's room with the bag in hand.

"Asano, we have a problem we need to deal with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have things different than originally planned.


	4. Problem Fixed

**_Karma's POV._ **

After finding out what that stupid excuse for a mother was doing to Nagisa again, I went to Asano to settle it. I was so  _pissed off_ that she was still doing this to Nagisa. What's worse is I noticed the bruises, scars, and cuts that were all on his chest and back when he was taking his shirt off.

**_She'll fucking pay._ **

I got to Asano and threw the bag at him. He looked at me with confusion before looking at the bag, even more confused. "Look inside it,  _dumbass._ It's Nagisa's bag." I wasn't in the right mood to deal with this crap. He dumped the bag out onto his bed and his face twisted into a look of disgust when he saw what was inside. "His mother?" He asked, but the answer was clear.

And my decision was clear too.

"One of us needs to go over there and deal with this mess. I say one of us because there's no way in hell that I'm letting Nagisa stay here,  _alone,_ after what he's been through. It would probably be best if you went, because if I did, she'll be dead the minute I walk in that apartment." 

No use giving Asano much of a choice. We both knew that I was capable of actually killing Hiromi while being so pissed off at her for doing this to her son. Besides, he'd only make the situation with Nagisa worse than it needs to be right now. 

He got up and stuffed the items back into the bag. "Fine. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He pushed past me as he was leaving, and I just glared at him. Yeah, we weren't exactly the best at the moment. Things would've been better if he hadn't thought that Nagisa's confession was  _just a fucking trick._

I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts and headed back to my room, closing the door behind me. I heard the front door shut not long after, so that's a sign that Asano wasn't a wimp. I decided to just read some random crap on my phone until Nagisa got out of the shower.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, I wasn't exactly keeping track, the bathroom door opened. I looked up from my phone and watched Nagisa walk out, holding the shirt I gave him. Which meant he was only wearing the boxers...

"What's wrong, Nagi?" The words left my mouth quicker than I could even process. My voice held a concerned tone, and I was indeed concerned. What's worse is I noticed the dried blood on his thighs where the boxers didn't cover. That got me jolting off of my bed and rushing over to the bluenette, gently picking him up and bringing him to my bed. 

I inspected his thighs and almost choked on air when I realized that this was  _his_ doing... _Nagisa, what the hell has gotten into you..._

**\------**

_**Nagisa's POV.** _

I blinked back my tears as he was inspecting the fresh cuts on my thighs. I never wanted him to find out...he already knew about the abuse from my mom, there was no way that I was going to make his worry worse by telling him that I was getting bullied at school again.

I slightly jumped when he kissed at my left thigh, and felt my face heating up. "K-Karma..." I managed to choke out, and visibly winced at how terrible my voice sounded. Scratchy, obvious signs of crying,  _forced..._

He looked up at me with mercury eyes filled with concern. I quickly looked away, unable to stand seeing that look in his eyes...

_What's worse is he knows I can stop it. But I don't want to... After all, I deserve this..._

I slightly glanced at him and watched as he stood up, before I was facing him again. His lips met mine for the second time tonight, and his fingers carefully ran through my wet hair. I hesitantly reached my arms up to him and wrapped them around his neck. Then I felt us falling. He fell forwards and I fell backwards onto the soft comforters. 

He had me pinned and could easily do whatever he desired to me.

I was weak, vulnerable, and fully open to him. 

I didn't really expect him to pull away from the kiss and bury his face in my shoulder. He shocked me even further when he whispered a few words that I hadn't heard in  _years_.  _"You'll be okay now, Nagisa. You're safe... I promise we'll get you out of this hell."_

**_\------_ **

**_Neutral POV._ **

An hour and thirty minutes later, Asano returned with an extra bag and two boxes. He set the boxes and bags down by the couch then headed to Karma's room, knocking on the door. There were a few jumbled words that Asano just couldn't understand before the door slowly creaked open. Nagisa looked up at him with big, tired azure eyes. He was actually wearing a shirt now, and it was one that stopped right at his knees.

"Is Karma awake?" Asano asked while looking at the bluenette. Nagisa slightly nodded and opened the door a bit more before walking over to the bed, crawling onto it and hugging a pillow. Karma stretched after getting off the bed and kissed the top of Nagisa's head, whispering something to him before walking over to Asano. 

"How did he magically become cuter while I was gone?" Asano asked the redhead once he was standing in front of him. Karma just smirked at him before leaning against the doorway. "So how'd it go?"

"Oddly very well..." Karma raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Seriously?  _Are you being serious?"_ Asano nodded. "Well, if you call Nagisa pretty much being forced to live with us 'very well'." 

Karma's reaction seemed to catch Asano off guard.  _"Shut the hell up, that's the best damn thing. He's away from that sorry excuse of a mother."_

"Fine, so it is. Where will he even sleep? There's only two bedrooms, and-" "He'll sleep in my room with me. Sleeping on the couch is not an option." Karma interrupted the strawberry blond before he could finish. "It's simple, really. There's also the choice of him sleeping in your room later on, but that's only if he wants to. We've talked about this, Asano. We've talked about how it would be when we finally got him away from that bitch."

Asano sighed then nodded. "Alright, I'll bring his stuff into here." He turned and walked off to the living room to get the boxes and bags that he brought in. Karma watched him before turning around and walking over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and gently pulled Nagisa into a hug, giving his ear a light kiss. "You're finally away from her, Nagi." 

Nagisa faintly smiled, letting go of the pillow and throwing his arms around Karma's neck. He also wrapped his legs around his waist as he nuzzled close to him, managing to whisper a small "thank you" with his cracked voice.

Karma gently rubbed his back while holding him as close as possible, while being careful and gentle with him, like he'd shatter at the wrong touch.

_"You're welcome, Nagisa... You're very welcome."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add in different POVs now! ^~^ This'll be fun xD


	5. The...Police?

**_Shouting... I hear shouting... It...kinda sounds like Karma and...my mom?_ **

**_Police sirens...outside the apartment._ **

**_There's a knock at the front door._ **

**_Karma? Where are you...?_ **

_I'm scared._

**_~~~~~~_ **

"What's going on, Asano?" I walked up to the strawberry blond. We had both heard the knock at the door, and he was the first to get to it. "Honestly, I don't even know myself. The police is here..." Well wasn't that obvious. I heard the sirens. I pushed past him and opened the door, looking to see about three or four police officers standing there. Okay, what the hell...

"Excuse me, is this the apartment that belongs to Akabane and Asano?" The officer in the front, a woman who looked to be in about her twenties, asked while looking at us. I glanced at Asano then nodded, looking at the officer again. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I crossed my arms, leaning against the door. "We received a call from Hiromi Shiota, saying that you two had kidnapped her daughter, Nagisa. Is that true?"

I gritted my teeth. I should've known that monster was going to do something like this. "Okay, first off, Nagisa isn't her daughter, he's her  _son,_ and secondly, we didn't kidnap him, he's staying here by his own choice." I so desperately wanted to punch something, and Asano seemed to notice, seeing as he placed a hand on my shoulder and told me he'd handle it.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away, moving away from the door. "Whatever. I'm going to see if Nagisa is awake." I turned and walked off to the direction of my room. I only made it to the hall because Nagisa appeared from my room and was now looking at me with those eyes that I can easily get lost in. 

"What's going on?" He asked quietly, his head tilting to the side. I gave him a reassuring smile and gently picked him up. "Nothing you should worry about, Nagi." I didn't want him to find out about what his mother had done. He, sadly, didn't seem the slightest bit convinced and crossed his arms, his lips turning to a pout.

God, he was just so adorable.

"Karma, I heard police sirens..."  _Shit..._ I had been hoping that he didn't. I sighed and held him close, then explained the situation to him. The police showing up, the whole fact about his mother telling them we had kidnapped him, the whole thing that I knew. I watched as his expression turned to a look of shock and he covered his mouth with his hands.

I was about to say something else when Asano called me over. I set Nagisa down, kissed the top of his head, then turned and headed over to Asano. I knew Nagisa was following me, but didn't say anything about it. "What is it?" I asked once I was standing beside Asano. "They won't let us go unless Nagisa himself confirms that we didn't kidnap him." 

Nagisa grabbed onto my shirt, staying behind me. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "You don't have to-" Nagisa shook his head and looked at the police. "Karma and Shuu saved me from my mother! They didn't kidnap me, I asked to come here! My mother has been abusive and in no way has the right to claim that the people who saved me kidnapped me." He buried his face in my side after talking, still having a grip on my shirt.

I wasn't as shocked as I probably should've been. Asano's eyes were wide as he stared at the precious bluenette, and I could tell the police were shocked too. The woman who had originally spoke cleared her throat, catching mine and Asano's attention.

"We're deeply sorry for troubling you. We had no idea Ms. Shiota was in any way abusive towards her child." "It's an honest mistake." I picked Nagisa up again and gently held him close. "But don't make it again." She nodded then the police left. Asano closed the door then turned to me and Nagisa.

"That sure was brave of you." Nagisa looked at me then Asano. "There was no way I was going to let them take you guys away because of my mother." I couldn't help but smile and gently kissed his cheek. "C'mon, let's get back to bed. It's late, and we have school tomorrow." Nagisa nodded and yawned quietly before resting his head on my shoulder. I headed back to my room, not even bothering to say goodnight to Asano.

I walked into the room and gently set Nagisa down on the bed before climbing onto it beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled close to me. I wrapped my arms around his small body and held him as close as I could, placing a kiss on the top of his head. I then whispered a few words that I hoped only he would hear, and hold close.

_"I love you, Nagisa. And I'll always find a way to protect you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally been a month since I updated this so here-


	6. Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since Karma and Nagisa got together. It's now Christmas day, Karma's birthday, and both Nagisa and Asano have something special planned.

Karma scratched his head as he walked out of his bedroom, having just woken up. He had taken notice to the fact that Nagisa wasn't in bed with him, so he guessed he was already awake. He heard the TV on in the living room, so he made the easy guess that it was possible both Nagisa and Asano were already awake.

When he got to the living room, he saw Asano sitting on the couch, scrolling through channels on the TV. But he didn't see his bluenette. "Hey, where's Nagi?" He decided to ask the strawberry blonde. 

"Kitchen, he's making breakfast." Asano's gaze turned to Karma. "Happy birthday." He spoke quietly, so his words were almost missed by the redhead. Karma, however, gave a small nod before heading to the kitchen. There he found Nagisa fixing breakfast, swaying his hips to the music that was playing on his phone. Karma felt his breath get caught in his throat when he saw just exactly what his little bluenette was wearing.

Nagisa had on one of Karma's Christmas sweaters, one that was red and green with white fluff at the edges, along with a pair of red, thigh-high socks that also had white fluff around the edges. Not to mention the fact that the sweater just barely covered his butt. 

"All I want for Christmas, is you~" Nagisa sang quietly, unaware of the redhead that was watching his every move. Well, that was until he felt two arms wrap around his waist, causing him to squeak out from surprise. Almost instantly, he turned to face his boyfriend. "D-don't do that!" He managed to squeak out, before lightly smacking his arm.

Karma chuckled softly then kissed his cheek, reaching and turning the music off. "Merry Christmas, Nagi~" Nagisa smiled before wrapping his arms around Karma's neck, standing on his tip toes. "Merry Christmas, Karma," he leaned close, leaving a small kiss on his lips before whispering, "and happy birthday" to him. "I think you'll enjoy your surprise later tonight~"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, his hands rubbing small circles on Nagisa's waist. "Oh? There's a surprise for me?" Nagisa hummed in reply, smiling. "And you'll have to be very patient to get it." "I don't know if I can be patient when I have such a sexy boyfriend~" Karma leaned to his neck and left a few kisses against the skin.

Nagisa playfully shoved him away. "You're gonna have to, honey~ Now go back to the living room while I finish making breakfast. The others will be arriving around noon." Karma playfully rolled his eyes before heading back to the living room, sitting down beside Asano.

At exactly noon, there was a knock at the door. Nagisa got up and walked to the door to answer it. He opened the door, happily greeting Nakamura and Akari as the two girls walk in. "Merry Christmas, guys!" Akari announced happily, throwing her arms into the air, while trying not to drop the bags she was holding. "And happy birthday, Karma." The blonde added, walking over to her redheaded friend and giving him a hug.

Karma gave a small smile, answering with a small 'thanks'. It wasn't long before others arrived as well, and gifts were overflowing from under the tree. Gakushuu and Karma had, at one point, pushed the couch out of the way and now everyone was sitting in a semi-circle, the gifts assigned to them either in front of them or beside them.

"Alright!" Nakamura clapped her hands together. "I personally think we should start off this entire thing with Karma opening his first gift, seeing as he is the birthday boy." Karma grabbed the smallest gift in his pile, glancing at Nagisa when the bluenette leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"Ooh! That's the Secret Santa one, isn't it?" Akari pointed out, to which the redhead nodded. Okuda took a picture before he practically ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. Everyone gasped out in shock when it was revealed what it was; a full box of condoms. Karma's gaze immediately turned to Okajima, and before the other boy could even say anything, the box smacked him right in the nose.

Nakamura burst out laughing, Akari was scolding Okajima for buying the redhead such a thing, while many others didn't know how to react. Nagisa scooted closer to Karma, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. Asano shook his head before going next. He grabbed the smallest gift from his pile and opened it to reveal a box with red fuzzy handcuffs in it.

"This is from Okajima, wasn't it?" He asked almost immediately. "Alright, let's just be honest here; Okajima no doubt got everyone some kind of dirty gift." Nakamura spoke, which earned a few nods. "No, the only person I didn't get a dirty gift for was Nagisa," Okajima said, looking at the bluenette. 

"Oh thank god," Karma breathed out, pulling the bluenette closer. 

After awhile, everyone had unwrapped their gifts. Okajima wasn't wrong in what he had said; Nagisa was the only one who didn't get a dirty gift. Now, everyone was watching as Karma, Nakamura, Akari, and Okuda all went against each other in a match, on one of the games Karma owned.

Well, everyone besides Nagisa and Asano. The bluenette had gotten up after asking Karma if he should move their gifts to the bedrooms, and once getting yes as an answer, that's what he did. Once all of their gifts, minus two, were all put away, Nagisa looked at Asano. "Should we go ahead and put the plan in action?"

"Well, it depends. Have you already prepared yourself?" Nagisa gave a small nod, his cheeks tinting with a bright pink. "Alright, then I say we should." Asano grabbed the cuffs and box of condoms. "He better like this."

_**~~~~~~** _

"Bye, guys! Have a safe trip!" Karma waved goodbye before closing the door. He stretched before turning and heading to his bedroom. Asano had come into the living room a few minutes after he and Nagisa had put the presents up to tell everyone the bluenette was taking a nap, so Karma wanted to check on him. 

He got to his room and slowly opened the door. "Nagi?" He spoke softly, quietly, as he stepped into the room. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the candle lighting, before looking at his bed and just feeling his jaw drop.

There Nagisa was, lying on the middle of the bed, his hands chained to the bed post behind his head, his eyes covered with a eye mask of sorts, with red ribbon loosely wrapped around his body. He still had on the thigh-highs from earlier, and there was a little bow tied around his dick with the ribbon. And to top it all of, he was holding a still packaged condom in his mouth.

Karma's dick twitched at the sight, and he failed to find words to say. "Nagi..." He just barely breathed out, before he found himself walking over to the bed. He crawled onto it, hovering over Nagisa before carefully taking the condom away. "Heh, is this your surprise for me?" He left a small kiss on his neck, noting how Nagisa shivered under him. 

A small smile tugged at the bluenette's lips, before he nodded. "Mhm... Asano h-helped me, but...it w-was mostly my i-idea." Shivers ran up his spine as he felt another warm kiss against his skin. "H-Happy Birthday, K-Karma."

"Mm... you're so adorable~" Karma pulled the ribbon off of him, before taking the eye mask away as well. He stared into precious azure eyes, glazed over in lust, before attacking his lips in a kiss, moving Nagisa to where his bottom half was mostly on his lap. Out of instinct, Nagisa's legs wrapped around his waist, and he moaned into the kiss, feeling soft, gentle hands roam his body.

When Karma pulled away from the kiss, he groaned quietly at the sight before him. Nagisa panting, trying to catch his breath, his pretty lips slightly swollen, his eyes half-lidded. "Mm...how long have you been waiting here?" He decided to ask, running a finger over his nipple. "H-hours, it was hard not to j-just scream for you, all b-because of how badly I w-want you..."

"Ah, you're such a good boy~ I'll be sure to enjoy every bit of you so your efforts won't go to waste~ but first," he reached down in-between them, undoing the bow on Nagisa's dick before pulling the ribbon away, "we can't let that be in the way~"

_**~~~~~~~  
** Afterwards..._

Nagisa panted quietly as he buried his face in Karma's shoulder, trying to regain himself. He gave a small whimper when he was moved to lay on Karma's still shirtless chest, but he didn't give much of a fuss. "W-what time is i-it?" He asked quietly, slightly looking at his redheaded boyfriend. "Mm...half past three." Karma gave a small smirk at the thought of something. "Hey, do you think we kept Asano up and he's furious, or do you think he pleasured himself while listening to us?"

The bluenette's cheeks turned a bright red as soon as he was asked that. "I...I t-think he's furious..." 

"Aw, not even a little bit?"

"K-Karma..."

"I love you, Nagi~"

"...Love you t-too."

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-  
> CLIFFHANGEEEEEERRRRR-


End file.
